Destiny of Pheonix
by Ty Hiwatari
Summary: Takao cumple 16 años, alguien lo vigila, Dranzer el unico recuerdo de la familia de Kai...que sucedio? MI PRIMER FIC NO YAOI dejen rewiews n.n KaixHilary, AL FIN LA DECLARACION! y ahora la venganza
1. Default Chapter

Bueno...pues aquí vengo con una chibi idea que se me ocurrió

Ya era hora de que hicieras algo te la pasas todo el día de Ociosa ¬¬

Bueno ya déjala...Kai eres muy agresivo

HMPF!—se voltea

Bueno este fic es Misterio/Angustia y si pudiera Drama y Tragedia u.u

_**Capitulo 1—el cumpleaños/la trampa/el robo**_

Era un lindo día, todos los blade-luchadores estaban reunidos en el dojo Kinomiya, la razón? El cumpleaños de Takao...este estaba dentro junto con Kai, Kyouju, Rei y Max

"Felicidades Takao...espero la pases bien"—Decía un chico Rubio

"Yo cuando no lo paso bien con ustedes chicos?"

"Tu siempre...pero molestándonos"—Dice un chico bicolor asomándose por la ventana

"Kai déjalo en paz...es su cumpleaños...no podrías ser mas...AMABLE?"—Reclama Rei

"Déjalo Rei...Mr. Iceberg no me hará sentir mal ni me arruinara el día"

"Hmpf!"—dice mientras sale

"Takao...ven vamos por tu pastel"—dice entrando Hiromi

"Oye Hiromi...yo diría que Takao ya esta muy grandecito como para pastel o no?"

"Vamos Rei...deja que haga lo que quiera con su vida"

"Rei...eso lo decido yo amigo"—dice Takao saliendo notando un enorme pastel con siete velas

Todos aplaudieron a su salida...ese día cumplía 16 años...siendo ya un tri-campeón de Beyblade...Takao estaba muy feliz de que todos sus mejores amigos...y enemigos estuvieran ahí...desde Daichi hasta Brooklin...cosa que hizo que Kai se la pasara un rato adentro mientras salía Takao

"Oigan por que seis velitas?"—pregunta el moreno

"Kai dio la idea pregúntale"—eso sorprendió a Takao...volteando a ver a Kai que estaba recargado en la entrada del dojo...

"Pues...mira...es una vela por cada integrante de los Grevolutions...faltas tu, ya que somos siete...y...pues..."—Kai estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para decir todo ya que el no es muy expresivo—"Cuando nos convertimos en Bladebrakers...no los estimaba y ahora con todo lo que ha pasado...somos una familia no?...entonces por que no representar a cada miembro de esta familia...en el pastel de cumpleaños del chico que nos unió a todos?"

Todo quedo en silencio...Kai saco otra vela que tenia la forma de un dragón y se la dio a Takao...todos aplaudieron cuando Takao puso la ultima vela mientras Hiromi las encendía para que Takao las apagara...

Al momento de apagarlas...Brooklin se acerco donde Kai...indicándole que lo siguiera...Kai acepto a regañadientes...ya que aun no confiaba al máximo en el chico pelinaranja

"Que quieres?"—pregunto Kai con toda la frialdad posible en el

"Decirte...que ese discurso estuvo muy bien...y advertirte algo...no confíes en Takao tanto como lo haces..."

"Y por que no?"

"Te va hacer algo malo..."—dicho esto se fue dejando a Kai muy pensativo pero sin preocupación...

"Kai ven rápido...o te perderás de los regalos"—grito Hiromi llamando al chico

A Takao de todo tipo de regalos le caían...desde Blades hasta Muñecos...Max le dio una bicicleta, Rei un libro sobre el carácter, Hiromi un abrazo y un beso como amigos, Kyouju una laptop que Takao supo apreciar...solo faltaba Kai

"Bueno toma"—dice dándole una caja de madera

"Que es?"—pregunta Takao abriéndola descubriendo miles de cosas...y entre ellas una foto del equipo...pero nada de eso representaba algo suyo—"Kai Que es esto?"

"Aquí guardo todo lo que me recuerde algún momento feliz...o que debo recordar, te la doy a ti...por que, la verdad...tu me has ayudado mucho...y pues, gracias a ti, siento que eh encontrado una nueva familia en los Grevolutions"

Todos se enternecieron con eso, la fiesta siguió su curso...mientras entre las sombras una se movía rápidamente escapando...a una casa lúgubre pero lujosa no muy lejos del dojo

"Lo lograste?"—pregunta una voz proveniente de un hombre oculto entre las sombras

"Si señor, se que es lo mas importante para Takao Kinomiya..."—contesta una chica saliendo de las sombras revelando que es...

"Bien hecho Ming-ming...recuerda...mañana iras con Hito...y me traerás ese tesoro o si no...sabes que sucederá?"

"Si señor...no veré...nuevamente a mi familia viva..."—responde con tristeza...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Al dia siguiente...

"NO TARDO CHICOS"—grita Takao saliendo del dojo, intentando escapar del entrenamiento de Kai

"KINOMIYA VEN ACA NO TE ME ESCAPARAS ESTA VEZ"—Grita Kai persiguiendolo pero es detenido por el neko

"Dejalo...cuando tenga hambre volvera"

Takao iba paseando entre la gente...hasta que escucho el ruido de un blade, en un callejón, entro sin pensarlo...como siempre suele hacer el chico, pero esta vez...se escucha una explosion...

En el dojo...ya han pasado ams de 3 horas desde que el moreno se fue...cosa que tenia bastante preocupados a los demas...

"Ya tardo no lo creen?"

"Calmate Hiromi...veras que ya vendra..."

"Kai eso dijimos cuando nos dejaste"

"O vamos Rei...crees que ahora vendra Takao, se parara ante mi...y dira..."

en eso llega Takao va con Kai...y con voz firme dice...a la vez que con la mirada oculta

"Dejo el equipo"

"QUE?"—gritaron todos..preocupados y sorprendidos...

"Takao...es una broma verdad?"—dice el neko pero no recibe respuesta

"Vamos Ta-chan...es una mala broma cierto?"

"No...claro que no Max...me voy del equipo...ahh se me olvidaba..Kai, Dame a tu Dranzer"

"Takao definitivamente estas loco si crees que te llevaras a Dranzer"

Takao alzo la cara revelando una mirada fria y cortante...—"Dije dame-a-dranzer"

"Pues no te lo dare... y lo tendras sobre mi cadáver"

"Como digas"

Al pronunciar estas palabras una nube de humo cubre todo, y de un rapido movimiento Takao toma a Dranzer del bolsillo de Kai...guardandolo muy bien...pero antes de que pudiese escapar...es detenido por sus excompañeros

"Dame a mi Dranzer"

"ERES MUY DEBIL COMO PARA MANEJAR ALGO TAN PRECIADO"

"Takao dale su blade ahora"

"NO, CLARO QUE NO REI"—se aleja de ellos—"Para que me entiendan les contare una historia que alguien que tu conoces bien Kai...me conto..."

_Hace miles de años...se crearon las bestias bit sagradas...pero solo eran tres...las cuales servian para controlar al gran fénix...que estaba en poder de una dinastía invencible que queria dominarlo todo..._

_Siempre habia peleas...que nunca tenian ganador...hasta que un dia...el dragon...llamado Seiryu, logro imponerse ante el fénix..lanzandolo lejos...donde fue encontrado por un niño que no tenia familia..._

_Ese niño domo a la fiera...desvaneciendo sus malas intenciones...a lo cual Suzaku, se encariño con el pequeño, cuando los encontraron...notaron que el Fénix era diferente, ya no podia ser usado para el mal...amenos que su poseedor lo deseara..el joven se caso con una princesa...iniciando la tradición de los Hiwatari...de proteger este fénix de las manos del mal...y eso habia sido posible hasta ahora..._

"COMO SUPISTE ESO?"

"Kai, Kai, Kai...me lo conto un pajarito...y ahora...toma"—Le da su blade pero sin el bit—"Tu te puedes quedar con eso...esta ave...tiene un nuevo dueño"

"No...DEVUELMELO"—fue corriendo con Takao pero este le dio una patada en su estomago tirandolo—"Dame a Suzaku.."

"Quieres una bestia bit?"—saca su Dragoon—"Toma..esta ya no la necesito, te la doy, por que...NUNCA LOGRARAS USARLA COMO YO"—se da la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero Rei y Max bloquean su paso...

"Los amigos...vaya..lo siento chicos pero...NO ME DETENDRAN"—De alguna forma llamo el poder de Suzaku quitando a Rei y Max del camino...

Kai seguia en el suelo...se estaban llevando a su amigo...a su compañero...y el unico recuerdo de sus padres...se levanto con mucho esfuerzo bloqueando a Takao...recibiendo otro golpe

"NO estorbes"

"Takao...Da..Dame a mi amigo..."—Ya se estaba llendo...una limosina lo esperaba—"TAKAO...ES...ES...TE ESTAS LLEVANDO LO UNICO QUE ME QUEDA DE MI FAMILIA"

Al oir eso...todos quedaron perplejos...Suzaku era el unico recuerdo de su Familia...que habia sido asesinada

"Que...dijiste?"

"Takao...eso es lo unico que me queda de mis padres...no te lo lleves, te lo ruego"—Kai al fin estaba revelando su lado humano...estab suplicando y llorando

Takao trago saliva...oculto su mirada tras un mechon de cabello...y con voz forzada dijo—"Jaja...pues lo lamento Kai...pero...a mi no me importa en lo mas minimo tu felicidad o tu familia...que por si no lo recuerdas...ESTA MUERTA...JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ ADIOS HUERFANO"—despues de estas crueles palabras Takao subio en la limosina...mientras Kai solo veia...como lo unico que le quedaba...de su amada familia...se iba, junto con toda su felicidad...y su amigo...en un pequeño bit...

_**Continuara...**_

Bueno termine...ahora dejen rewiews y sorry se me olvidaba...este fic es no yaoi, puede que llegue a ver algo de amor entre Kai y Hiromi pero...espero que no pase de ahí n.n

Dejen rewiews...5 para seguir n.n


	2. Gracias por volver

**Destiny of Phoenix**

**Cap.2 _Gracias por volver_**

Amanece...hay un pequeño niño acostado...la luz da directo en sus lindos ojos color amatista...se levanta, trae una pequeña pijama...voltea a todos lados, su cabello bicolor se mece con el viento...

"Mama?...Donde estas?..."—pregunta el pequeño...mientras una hermosa mujer bastante joven...entra por la puerta...sus rostro blanco contrastando con el gris de sus cabellos y sus orbes lilas...muestra una sonrisa

"Aqui estoy Kai...feliz cumpleaños..."—Dice poniendo una pequeña caja en las manos del niño que sonríe mientras sus cara se ilumina como la de un ángel

"Gracias Mamá...que es?"

"Es de tu padre...pero dijo que te lo diera yo..ábrelo!"

El niño entusiasmado abre la caja aventando la tapa a cualquier lado...mientras ve que en su interior...se encuentra un pequeño objeto con la figura de un fénix...

"Me dio a Dranzer...pero el había dicho que..."

"Kai...mi pequeño fénix...es hora de que la tradición de los Hiwatari...este en tus manos, debes proteger a Dranzer a como de lugar...de lo que sea...solo dos personas te lo podrán quitar si es que es necesario...Yo...o una persona especial para ti..."

"Gracias es el mejor regalo del mundo!...no...DEL UNIVERSO"—grita brincando en la cama festejando con Dranzer en una mano alzándolo hacia el cielo—"Dranzer, Dranzer!...es el mejor de todos...ahhhh"

"jajajaja, te he dicho que no brinques en la cama...jajajajajaja"—dice la señora con el niño en brazos antes de que cayera al piso mientras ríen muy amenamente...pero a la noche...

Kai duerme con sus padres, se escucha un muy fuerte ruido...su padre hace una seña a la mujer para que se lleve a Kai, este no comprende que sucede...

Llegan afuera, la señora encierra a su pequeño en un agujero con una tapa de madera

"Mamá que pasa?"

"Kai, cuida a Dranzer y no salgas de aquí hasta que salga el sol, entendido?"—el pequeño asiente aun sin comprender

La mujer cubre el agujero, no sin antes darle un tierno beso en la mejilla al niño...

Amanece, el joven despierta y va a la mansión, encontrando algo que cambiaria su vida...para siempre...

"Papá?...Mamá...donde estas?...MAMA!"—grita el pequeño al ver a su padre en el suelo con un charco de sangre a su alrededor, había muerto asesinado

El niño busco en toda la casa algún rastro de su madre, encontrando un pedazo de su vestido en una rama, el cual guardo en la caja donde había estado Dranzer anteriormente, entre llantos y sollozos escucha una voz dulce que lo llama, su abuelo había llegado...en segundos esta en una celda gritando alarmado...

"MAMA!"—grita el joven Kai al despertar de la pesadilla tan horrible para después pasar a cubrir su rostro con las manos...—"Te falle madre, te dije que cuidaría a Dranzer con mi vida y...y...ahora ya no lo tengo...les falle a ambos, se sacrificaron para protegernos a ambos y los defraude..."

TOC-TOC

"Pase...Hiromi?"—pregunta al ver entrar a su amiga

"Kai, mira pues todos están muy preocupados por ti...y pues...quieren ir a buscar a Takao para..."

"Lo se...para devolverme a Dranzer...pero...ya no hay nada que hacer...lo mejor será que Kenny me fabrique otro Blade...e...ir yo a traer a Takao con mi Dranzer..."—dice con algo de melancolía

"Kai, mira…se que Takao se porto muy mal…pero, por favor…no estés triste, lo recuperaremos para ti"-dice mientras se sienta en una orilla de la cama mientras Kai se pone un poco nervioso

"Gracias…pero, odio decirlo…pero eso era lo único que me quedaba de mi familia"

"Que les paso a tus padres?...se que creerás que soy una metiche pero…"-Kai la calla tapándole la boca haciéndola sonrojar

"No, no eres metiche…y a decir verdad, yo creo que solo te preocupas por mi…o no?"-Hiromi asiente-"Veras…exactamente el día de mi cumpleaños numero 5…me regalaron a Dranzer, y ese día…"

Mientras tanto en otro lado…en un centro de la BBA

"Es todo Sra. H.?"-pregunta la secretaria

"Si, y dígame…sabe donde puedo encontrar a los famosos Grevolutions…es que vengo a hacer un documental por parte de Judy Mizuahara…"

"Bien…están en el Dojo Kinomiya…"-saca un papel y anota bien la dirección-"Tome, espero que los encuentre…y es usted pariente de alguno?"

la señora se quita las gafas mostrando unas hermosas orbes color lila-"No…pero me han dicho que parezco la madre de uno"

"Si…lastima que no pueda ser cierto, los padres del joven Kai murieron hace mucho tiempo…"

'Eso creen?...pues verán que no'"Bueno…me retiro…y muchas gracias"-se voltea y se va en dirección al dojo donde esta alguien que la extraña

En una mansión no muy lejos…hay un hombre cubierto por las sombras hablando con un chico moreno de cabellos azules…

"Bien hecho Takao…me trajiste a Dranzer…y no tuviste piedad con Kai…pero hay un problema…NO DEBISTE LLORAR…"

"Señor…yo lo siento…pero…es que, le quite algo demasiado preciado a Kai…y es mi mejor, digo…era mi mejor amigo"-lo ultimo lo dice con voz baja y triste a la vez que bajando la cara…

"Takao…puedes volver a ser amigo de Kai pero…matare a tu familia…"

"No…No por favor,…haré lo que sea…pero no mate a mi padre ni mi abuelo…por favor…"

"Hitoshi!"

"Si amo?"

"Llévatelo…además siendo tu su hermano se sentirá en casa JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

Mientras en el dojo Kinomiya…

"Disculpe…se encuentra aquí Kai Hiwatari?"-dice la señora con un vestido diferente y con su largo cabello plateado cayéndole sobre sus hombros…mientras Rei esta con la baba escurriéndole

"Eh?...ah si, si, aquí esta…para que…digo quien le busca?"

"Dígale que me llamo…Lai H."

"Con mucho busto…ehhhh que diga con mucho gusto"-dice yendo a buscar a Kai todo rojo, encontrándolo con el jefe que le esta configurando un nuevo Bey

"Hola Rei…por que estas así?"

"Este…ejem, Kai…te busca una chica muy hermosa allá en la puerta, dice llamarse Lai H."

"Kai, la conoces?"-pregunta algo celosa? Hiromi

"No…pero me ha de conocer…voy para allá"

Al llegar a la puerta ve a la señora recargada en la pared tarareando una canción que dejo a Kai bastante pensativo…

"lalalala…oh Kai…mírate nada mas…la ultima vez que te vi estabas chiquito y parecías una pequeña bolita…"-dice la señora sonriendo acercándose a Kai

"Quien es usted?"

"No me reconoces Kai?...lo sospechaba…pero vine…a reencontrarme con alguien que quiero mucho…y que no he visto en años…"-La señora pone su mano sobre una mejilla de Kai con mucha ternura

"De donde me conoce?...conoció a mis padres?...por si no lo sabe ellos están muertos…"

"Kai…te pareces a tu padre…saben todo pero no lo dicen, y también igual que el eres muy guapo…mi Kai…mi pequeño fénix…"-Kai al oír eso abrió los ojos como platos…nadie la había dicho así nunca…excepto…su madre…

En el dojo Hiromi veía todo mientras ardía de coraje…no sabia por que pero no lo soportaba y Rei tenia cascaditas en los ojos

"La única…persona, que me ha dicho así…es mi madre…pero ella murió…y aunque usted se parezca, no lo puedo creer…no, ella murió…yo lo se…!"

"Kai…viste su cadáver?..."-Kai solo se queda callado…pera después solamente alejarse negando con la cabeza…

"No, no es cierto…ella esta muerta…si no por que me abandono?...por que me dejo, ella no pudo haber hecho eso!...ELLA ME QUERIA!"

"Kai…pero, y si por quedarse a tu lado…te mataban…si tenia que abandonarte para proteger tu vida de los que querían a Dranzer…aunque a ella se le hiciera añicos el corazón por dejar a su bebe…!"-se volvió a acercar a Kai…abrazándolo…con mucha ternura…y Kai sintió un confortante calor como no lo había sentido…desde hace mucho

"…Mamá?...eres tu mamá?...dime si eres tu"

"si…soy yo Kai…recuerdas…te di a Dranzer esa mañana…tu brincaste en tu cama y te resbalaste mientras yo te alcanzaba a agarrar antes de que te cayeras y después nos reímos…el día de tu cumpleaños…recuerdas Kai…mi pequeño Kai?"

Todos estaban viendo eso pero se habían acercado mas…no lo podían creer…la madre de Kai estaba allí…y estaba con su hijo

Kai alzo la cara mostrando unas pequeñas lagrimas…de felicidad para después sonreír, su madre, su mamá estaba ahí…y ya no lo dejaría…sin mas abrazo fuertemente a su madre escondiendo su cara en su regazo…llorando, gritando…al fin, no estaba solo, tenia una familia…la cual creía que estaba muerta

"Mamá…te extrañe mucho…no me dejes otra vez…te quiero…"

"Y yo a ti Kai, perdóname por haberte dejado…yo no quería…Kai…mi niño"-se separo del abrazo para ver mejor a Kai…-"No, ya no eres un niño…eres todo un joven, y muy guapo, de verdad te pareces tanto a tu padre…"

"Donde estabas?...que te paso?...mamá por que me dejaste?"-pregunta Kai abrazando otra vez a su madre

"Perdóname Kai…pero tu abuelo nos amenazo con matarte a menos que te dejara, que te abandonara…tu padre no acepto eso…y esa noche me dijo que te escondiera, al día siguiente iba a buscarte pero…Volter me encontró…dijo que a menos que yo me fuera lejos, te mataría…sabia que te haría sufrir…pero, no podía aceptar que te matara…"

"No…no hay problema mamá…no hay, problema, ahora estas aquí conmigo y eso es lo que mas me importa…pero…te defraude"

Kai se aleja de su mamá, se recarga en la pared escondiendo su rostro…mientras con melancolía comienza a hablar…

"…Me robaron a Dranzer, me lo robaron y no pude hacer nada…por que…por que, fue uno de mis…amigos quien se lo llevo…perdóname, pero…te juro que lo recuperare"

"Kai, por eso estoy aquí…vine a ayudarte a recuperar a tu Dranzer…pero dejemos eso de lado y…déjame pasar un día sin nada mas que disfrutar el tiempo que nos robaron"

Kai asiente y vuelve a abrazar a su madre sonriendo como no lo había hecho en muchos años…

Entraron al dojo…y ahí Kai presento a su mamá…

"Amigos…ella es Lai Hiwatari, mi madre…"-dice con una sonrisa

"Mucho gusto…me alegra saber que Kai tiene tantos amigos…y esta linda niña"-dice dirigiéndose a Hiromi-"Tu de seguro eres su novia"

Kai y Hiromi se sonrojaron bastante por eso y negaron con la cabeza con mucha pena sacando una carcajada general…ese día era feliz, todos habían olvidado el asunto de Takao, y decidieron disfrutar el día…sin preocupaciones

"Es un gusto conocerla señora…usted es bastante atractiva…ahora veo por que Kai es todo un galán"-dice Rei muy amablemente recibiendo una patada de Kai en la pierna-"AUCH!"

"A mi madre la dejas en paz…OK?"-dice con una mirada escalofriante asiendo a Rei asentir con algo de nerviosismo

Mientras tanto en la sede de los Neo borg en Rusia, Moscú…

Un chico llega a la puerta con una capa…siendo recibido con sorpresa por Yuriv

"Takao?...que haces aquí?"

"Yuriv…te he venido a retar, si me ganas me iré…"-alza la cara mostrando una mirada llena de odio y rencor-"Pero si yo gano…me darás este lugar y te iras…para siempre"

"No se que te traes Takao pero…"-saca su lanzador y su Blade-"no te dejare ganar"

Así comienza una feroz batalla…mientras…alguien ve por una pantalla todo lo que sucede

"muy bien Takao, a este paso, serás mi esclavo por siempre"-Un rayo de luz ilumina su rostro…-"Y mi nieto Kai, me las pagara por haber arruinado mis planes!"

Volter habia planeado todo, solo por odio a Kai y el deseo de conquistar al mundo con el poder de las bestias bit…cosa que tal vez consiga…si Takao…no vuelve con los Grevolutions

_**Continuara…**_

Bueno…este es el capitulo 2 de mi primer fic no Yaoi, dejen 5 rewiews y continuo, pueden ser criticas, felicitaciones (9.9 Sueña…con una mañana…), amenazas de muerte…o.o o pensándolo bien mejor eso no n.nU PERO NO VIRUS…ACABO DE REPARAR MI CPU DE UN VIRUS Y ME COSTO CARO…ADIOS VIRTUAL KIDS POR UN MES TTTT

Bye TT


	3. Takao y los bega Bladers

**(Les juro que no tardo en actualizar mis demas historias TTOTT)**

**Destiny of Phoenix**

**Cap. 3 _Takao y los Bega Bladers_**

Kaira.-n.n Como están mis amados lectores?

Kai.-u.u Con dolor de estomago por tus estupideces

Kaira.- ¬¬ Que acabas de decir pedazo de engreído estupido?

Kai.-O.O oye por que me dices tan feo?

Kaira.- ¬´¬ Por que se me da la regalada Gana Okay?

Kai.-Estas en tus días verdad?—Le doy con un peluche—No me dolió n.n—Le doy con mi mochila—X.x que tanto llevas ahí?

Kaira.-Mis inútiles

Kai.-Son Útiles Babosa ¬¬

Kaira.-Yo les digo inútiles por que…a fin de cuentas no los uso ni me sirven…mas que para golpearte :D

Kai.-Mejor inicia el Fic o si no le digo a tu hermana para que ya no te deje estar en su fic ¬¬

Kaira.- Crees que me importa…además hace más de 10,000 años que ni la veo actualizar ¬¬

Bueno mejor inicio…les agradezco a los que me dejaron rewiews y espero que siguan este fic y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar n.nU

**Cáp. 3**

Todos están reunidos frente al televisor…una noticia tiene a todos muy desconcertados, la abadía Ivanov…había sido tomada por un Blade-Luchador pero no se sabia quien

-"Pero quien pudo cometer tal acto?"—"Tengo mis sospechas Hiromi pero…no lo creo 'Acaso habrá sido Takao?...Pero, el nunca había sido así, aunque tampoco nunca me había intentado quitar a Suzaku'"—"Kai mi vida que te pasa?"—"Eh, no nada mamá, solo que me temo lo peor"—Contesta el bicolor con una cara mas seria de lo normal

-"Y ahora estamos viendo a los Neo-borg salir…y…que es eso…el dueño Tala Ivanov a caído desmayado en la nieve"—Al oír eso todos se preocuparon mas pero sus caras pasaron a una de espanto al ver salir a Takao de la abadía—"!Quiero que todos escuchen esto…yo reclamo esta abadía como propiedad del señor Volter Hiwatari…y reto a cualquiera de los neo-borg a intentar quitármela…y Kai, si estas viendo esto…no vengas o de otro modo tu madre esta vez no se salvara"

Kai sintió arder por lo que había dicho su excompañero y amigo…pero después paso a una cara llena de tristeza…no lo podía enfrentar…el perdería…tiene a Suzaku y el a Seiryu pero aun así…el nunca podría manejar a Seiryu como lo hacia Takao…el cuatricamperon nunca…el nunca había sido mejor que Takao…y así lo había aceptado, desde hace ya mucho tiempo

-"Kai tienes que ir y ganarle"—"Pero Hiromi…el, desde que era solo un niño me ha ganado…quien dice que ahora le podré ganar?"—Hiromi se levanta y se para enfrente de el—"Kai, tu una vez le ganaste cierto, por que se confió…y tu sabias que podías ganarle, el siempre ha ganado por que siempre acepto el apoyo de sus amigos, de su familia…y después de estos 4 torneos todos le tienen miedo en el fondo, por que creen que el siempre va a ganar…pero ahora el es el confiado y tu eres el que tiene apoyo…gánale, acaba con el…vamos…y ese Volter, es tu abuelo no, pues demuéstrale que tu no le temes…acábalo y esta vez para siempre"

Las palabras de Hiromi estaban llenas de sabiduría, Kai había escuchado atentamente cada palabra…y al final se levanto y como todo un hombre dijo—"Tienes razón, yo lo puedo derrotar, si se que cuento con su apoyo…gracias Hiromi"—Después de esto quien sabe por que pero le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio a entrenar mientras la chica solo se sonroja (Suertuda u.u Kai.-Es tu fic ¬¬) después los demás decidieron salir también

-"Kai, como vas a entrenar?"—"De la única forma que se me ocurre Kyo…retando a todos los Grevolutions hasta que les gane"—"No te esfuerces de mas hijo"—"no mamá, pero aunque me quede sin energías les ganare a todos los que están aquí y así le ganare a Takao"

En la abadía…

-"Bien hecho Takao…ahora solo esperaremos a que los demás Bega Bladers lleguen"—"Si como usted ordene señor Volter"—"Vete a tu habitación"—Takao hace una semi reverencia y se retira en el camino ve a Hitoshi—"Vaya, al fin mi hermanito esta haciendo algo bien"—"Cállate Hitoshi…no puedo creer que tu…nada"—"Que te traicionara, por favor…así soy yo"—Takao lo ve con odio y ser encierra—"Yo no quiero hacer esto…no me gusta…no me gusta lastimar a mis amigos…en especial a Hiromi, y a ella…es a quien mas extraño…"—Ve el beyblade que tiene en sus manos—"Perdóname Suzaku…pero eras tu…o mi familia…se que debería dejarte salir, pero me da miedo que vayas a escapar…lo siento de veras"

Los bega bladers estaban en varias partes del mundo, y ahí solo buscaban a los bladeluchadores más fuertes y con bestias bit para llevarlos a Rusia…en pocas palabras el plan de Volter era similar al de hace 4 años, pero ahora había descubierto el poder secreto del fénix de Kai…el cual era terrible si quien lo usaba era malvado…

En el dojo.-

-"Ya no puedo mas"—dice Kai tirándose al piso—"Al fin, creí que no pararías hasta mañana"—Lai ayuda a su hijo a entrar—"Te dije que no te esforzaras mas de lo que puedes"—"Pero, jamás imagine el poder de Seiryu…como lo soportaba Takao?"—"Pues, en si supongo que de la forma en que tragaba…podía soportar cualquier cosa"—Dice Rei bastante divertido—"Si, supongo…pero ni siquiera logre que usara un ataque"—Su madre toma su mano—"Necesitas tiempo…no te precipites…por que te puedes enfermar"—"Es cierto Kai, hasta tu debes practicar bastante"—"Bien dicho Max, pero conmigo apoyándote todo saldrá bien…recuerden que yo soy"—Los demás imitan a Daichi—"El gran Daichi…si lo sabemos!"—"Pero no se burlen"—Hiromi saca unas bolsas de dormir—"Bueno entonces descansemos…y nos levantaremos temprano a continuar okay"—Todos asienten…menos Kai que sube a la habitación de Takao a pensar un rato pero su madre lo sigue

-" 'Diablos que me pasa, Hiromi es bonita pero…por que me siento así, no debería gustarme…por que ella…'"—entra Lai—"Kai, que tienes?"—Se acerca a su hijo para abrazarlo—"Es que…bueno…en la mañana que Hiromi me dijo eso…creo que yo le di un beso verdad?"—La señora alza una ceja y al momento se da cuenta que "enfermedad" tiene Kai—"A ver dime como te sientes cuando estas con Hiromi?"—Kai la voltea a ver algo confundido pero habla—"Pues…bien, no se por que pero me siento bien…me gusta estar con ella…pero me pongo nervioso…estoy enfermo verdad?"

Lai abraza tiernamente a su "niño"—"Kai…vamos hasta tu sabes que te gusta esa chica"—"Pero no me debería de enamorar de ella!"—"Y por que no"—"Porque…bueno por que…a ella le gusta alguien mas"—Lo ultimo lo dice muy melancólicamente y se acerca a la ventana—"Ella siempre ha estado enamorada de Takao…y supongo que ahora aun lo quiere…ja"—"Que te causa risa Kai?"—"Que el me gano siempre…y ahora continua…por que me gano…a una chica"—Simplemente baja la cara y le pide a su madre que se vaya por que el quiere estar solo…

Abajo la esperaba Hiromi—"Dígame señora…esta el bien?"—"Si, solo esta lago "enfermo""—Dice con una sonrisa—"Que tiene?"—Pregunta BASTANTE preocupada—"Amor…la enfermedad del amor"—dice esto y se va entrando a un cuarto dejando a Hiromi algo triste…pero sin saber el por que…

**Pero por hoy esta historia continuara…**

Kai.-¬¬ yo y Hiromi que chistosita

Kaira.-Oh, vamos Kai, se ven bien juntos n.n

Kai.-u.u sabes que…consíguete otro ayudante yo RENUNCIO—Se va

Kaira.-¬¬U que mal genio tiene…bueno entonces traeré a mi ayudante número 2 TAKAO

Takao.-n.n HI

Kaira.-Bien al menos este no me fastidiara tanto Takao despide el fic

Takao.-Si, dejen rewiews y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de DESTINY OF PHOENIX nOn

Sayonara n.n


	4. Amor

**Destiny Of Phoenix 4**

**Amor…**

Konnichiwa n.n o como dice Kai PRIVET!

Kai—No me contesta

o.o? Kai?...Kai-kun, OYE KAI YA EMPEZO EL FIC!

Kai.--.-zzzzzzzzzzz

o.o…O.O…KAI ESTA DORMIDO, TAKAO TRAE UN BALDE DE AGUA!

Takao—u.u Aquí tienes…oye me dejas despertarlo yo?—asiento--:D EJEJEJEJEJE

Veo como Takao toma una manguera y la mete en la blusa de Kai luego se va al baño y abre la llave del agua fría…y

Kai—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH XO

Nosotros 2—AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD

Kai—Quien de ustedes fue? ¬o´¬

Fuimos los dos Kai-kun XD ajajajajaja mírate nada mas

Takao.-:D Yo le llamo la venganza del chile XP

Kai.-ùOú Pues ahorita te voy a mostrar LO QUE ES UN BUEN GOLPE TAKAO!—comienza a corretear a Taka-chan por toda la casa

n.n No son lindos?...bueno ahora les aviso que tal vez tarde en actualizar muchos (por no decir todos) fics, así que…n.n por lo mientras les dejo un Cáp. De Destiny of Phoenix y creo dos One-shoots…pero no se si los hago Hete o los hago Shonen-Ai mmmmm, que difícil elección u.u

Kai.-Kaira…¬¬ Te atreves a hacer un One-shoot KaixOC y te mato!

O.O, n.n Kai, arigato, NO SE PIERDAN PROXIMAMENTE…el One-shoot, KaixKAIRA!

Takao.-Lero-lero XD

Kai.-TTTT Por que a mi?

Bueno nOn ahora al fic…

_**Cáp.4**_

Se escuchan unos sollozos…pero de quien?...después se alcanza a oír una voz, pero de quien?—"…Perdóname…mi amor…"—Quien es esa persona tan afligida que llora?...—"No te puedo lastimar…pero…algo muy importante para mi peligra…"—Quien es?...o no, es…

(LES DEJO LA DUDA XD)

En el dojo Kinomiya todos se comienzan a levantar, pero entre ellos dos chicos están muy tristes…y eso lo notan los demás—"Kai que te pasa?"—"Eh?...nada Rei, es solo que no dormí muy bien…"—entonces voltea a ver a Hiromi que esta muy triste y se preocupa…pero le da mucha pena preguntar la razón…

Momentos después los chicos deciden salir…dejando a tres personas en el dojo—"Kai, hijo no quieres acompañarme de compras?"—"No tengo animo…"—Dice viendo el cielo—" 'mmm, lo mejor será dejarlo con ella, jijijijij'"—La señora se despide con un beso en la mejilla dejando a Kai en la entrada del dojo muy pensativo…

Después una chica pasa por ahí y al verlo sentado se sonroja…--" 'Creí que el también había ido a comprar repuestos…'"—Se acerca al chico—"Hola Kai"

Kai se sobresalta un poco al darse cuenta de quien le habla—"Ho-Hola Hiromi…"—Se hace a un lado para darle a la chica un espacio para sentarse—"Gracias Kai, este, por que no fuiste con los demás?"—"No tengo ánimos…y tu por que no fuiste?"—"Por lo mismo…"

El silencio reino un rato, ninguno se animaba a decir nada, ya que estaban muy nerviosos debido a la cercanía…pero entonces Kai rompió el silencio armándose de valor para preguntar algo—"Hiromi…a ti…ati, te gus…bueno…tu quieres a Takao?"—La chica se extraño de la pregunta pero respondió muy tranquilamente—"Si, lo quiero mucho…"—Kai al oír eso se levanto y camino rápido hacia la salida—"Kai que sucede?"—El otro no respondió nada y camino más rápido, ya que quería irse de ahí

Antes de poder salir corriendo la chica lo detuvo—"Kai que tienes?"—"Yo…nada, solo quería salir a caminar un rato…"—dice un poco dolido…

-"Kai…por que me preguntaste si quiero a Takao?"—"Por que…yo…bueno, solo se me ocurrió"—Dijo evitando la mirada de Hiromi—"Kai…a ti…te gusta alguien?"—Kai se sonrojo mucho y solo asintió muy levemente—"Y quien es?..."—Por alguna razón Hiromi quería saber quien había cautivado el corazón de ese joven…

-Kai no sabia que decir, en ese momento su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y su sonrojo aumentaba cada vez mas—"mmm, bueno…te lo diré…si…me dices…por que amas a Takao?"—Hiromi esta vez si que brinco, si esa era la razón de todo…es quería decir que el chico bicolor estaba celoso…hiromi sonrió muy feliz, ya que si su teoría era correcta, ella podría ser feliz con Kai…con la persona mas…importante para ella

-"Kai…yo no amo a Takao…yo…quiero a otra persona"—Kai se puso muy nervioso y antes de que la chica dijera algo el se fue corriendo—" 'No, no quiero que me diga, No quiero, por que no seré yo, y no lo soportare!'"

Hiromi fue tras el, intentando detenerlo, Kai sin saber que hacer entro en un bosque buscando escaparse de ella, pero escucho un grito—"Que fue eso?"—"KAI!"—"Esa voz es…HIROMI!"—Fue corriendo a ver la razón del grito y encontró a Hiromi agarrada de la orilla de un barranco—"KAI, AYUDAME!"—"Tranquila, no te sueltes"—El barranco era bastante alto pero para alcanzarla tenia que acercarse y eso seria difícil, ya que estaba muy empinado

Pero mientras se agarraba de una rama cercana, bajo e intento alcanzar a la chica—"Hiromi, dame la mano…"—"No…no te alcanzo…estírate mas"—La chica intentaba acercar su mano a la de Kai pero sentía que se resbalaba…y así no podía alcanzarlo, Kai ya no llegaba mas lejos, y si se soltaba de la rama el también caería y eso no seria muy bueno, pero como la iba a alcanzar?

De repente Hiromi se resbalo y Kai reaccionando rápidamente la tomo de un brazo mientras el intentaba sostenerse con un pie, al subirla noto que estaba desmayada por el susto…así que la llevo de regreso y la recostó en una cama mientras esperaba a que despertara…

Unos momentos después Hiromi despertó y al ver a Kai cuidando de ella se sonrojo pero esta vez pensó en decirle que le gustaba—"Kai…tu me salvaste?"—"mmm, si…pero como terminaste ahí?"—"No me acuerdo…pero gracias…y ahora, por que te fuiste corriendo cuando te iba a decir quien me gusta?"—"Por…bueno…yo…"—Hiromi tomando mucho aire e intentando controlar el sonrojo y los nervios dice de golpe—"Tu me gustas…Kai"

Kai sintió que se le salía el corazón…había escuchado bien, acaso Hiromi acababa de decir…que le gustaba, volteo con un enorme sonrojo a ver a Hiromi y con mucha dificultad pregunto—"Y…yo?...yo te gus…gusto?"—"Si…tu me gustas mucho Kai"—ahora si estaba sonrojada la pobre, por que Kai no decía ya nada, se había equivocado, acaso ella no era la cautivadora de Kai, en eso estaba cuando sintió unos calidos brazos a su alrededor—"Tu…tu también me gustas…Hiromi…me gustas mucho"

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, estaban bastante sonrojados y algo nerviosos aun después de haberse declarado su amor, después Kai apretó muy fuerte a la chica por al cintura, y ella paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y ambos cerraron sus ojos mientras sus labios se acercaban cada vez mas hasta juntarse en un tierno y dulce beso…

Pero, por una ventana un chico de cabellos azules veía la escena totalmente dolido, y esta vez su rostro se volvió sombrío, y entre algunas pesuñas lagrimas dijo—"No quería hacer esto…pero ahora no te la dejare Kai…jamás la volverás a ver…NUNCA!"

_**Continuara…**_

Shi! Un beso…lalalala, un beso…sisisisis! nOn

Kai--¬/¬ Por que hiciste eso?

Takao.-¬O´¬ Kai, considérate Muerto…ÒOÓ COMO TE ATREVES A BESARLA!—Toma a Kai por el cuello, muy al estilo Homero J. Simpson, y comienza a estrangularlo—TE VOY A MATAR!

Ya, ya, Taka-chan, no te me pongas así…n.nU este chico es un celoso…Bueno, recuerden dejen rewiews, me iré un rato debido a los juegos estatales de fútbol…u.u Pobre de mi, me toca la portería…TTOTT VOY A TERMINAR TODA BALONEADA, ;-; Bueno, al menos Taka y Kai me vana a ayudar verdad?

Takao—ù.ú Ya me desquite—Señala a Kai

Kai—Alguien anoto la matricula o...X.x

o.oU, jejejejeje, n.nU bueno ahí los vidrios, chiao dejen rewiews o no vuelvo a actualizar

**Sayonara, POKA!**


	5. Venganza

**Destiny of Phoenix**

Konichipuuuuu nOn

Kai.-¬¬U…Ohayio….

Taka.-Konichihayio nOn

Kai.-u.u…por que dicen esas imbeciladas?

Los dos.-¬o´¬ Por que se nos da la regalada gana ok!

Kai.-O.OU….n.nU por eso decía….ejejejejejeje

Bueno aquí tienen el capitulo 5 de este hermoso fic no Yaoi n.n…espero os guste ya que me estoy quemando el cerebro para hacerlo Okay?

Taka.-u.u Ahora si la apoyo ya que esta en exámenes bimestrales….n.n pero aun así no se olvida de nosotros

Kai.- ¬¬U si pero aun así si no mal recuerdo tienes que hacer tarea no?

O.O… . SSSHHH, nadie debe saber eso!

Taka.-u.u…pero bien que andas aquí haciéndote babas vdd?

¬¬ Si así van a andar no pongo actualización…

Kai/Taka.-O.O….n.nU…tu escribe…escribe…vamos, la tarea puede esperar

n.n que bueno que me comprenden…bueno les aviso aquí va estar la cosa gruesa, por que Takaito ya se enojo…ujule! . pa mi que ya cene pollo cosido y bien asado XD

Kai.-¬O¬ y tu crees que este-**señala a Takao-**Me va a ganar!...:D lo dudo…

Taka.- ¬¬U…muy presumidito no?

u.u Bueno antes de que corra sangre empezare mi historia….**Alas de ángel alúmbrenos a mi y a Hikaru…Hikaru VE** XD

**Destiny of Phoenix**

**Cáp. 5**

_**Venganza…**_

Takao apunto con su blade hacia la puerta y de un golpe la tiro, alertando a Hiromi y Kai, este ultimo bajo a ver que pasaba, no sin antes tomar a Dragoon de la mesa…

-"Que día…Takao"—"Hola Kai…parece que te has estado divirtiendo…que lastima, por que tu diversión…"—alza su rostro mostrando una mirada amenazante y vengativa—"Acaba ahora"—Se ve cubierto por un remolino de fuego e intenta entrar a la casa…

Kai lanza a Dragoon y lo llama, del objeto sale el legendario Dragón, rugiendo, pero rápidamente es derribado por Dranzer y sus llamas…junto con Kai que cae desmayado…

Al poco rato Lai intenta despertar a su hijo el cual va abriendo lentamente sus ojos, solo para ver todo el lugar incendiado-"Pero que?...que…"—recuerda lo sucedido con takao y—"DONDE ESTA HIROMI! "—Todos bajan la cabeza haciendo que Kai tema lo peor, cuando Max comienza a hablar—"Kai…Hiromi…pues…Takao…se…la, llevo Kai"—Kai se levanta y comienza a correr en dirección al aeropuerto pero Rei lo detiene—"Déjame ir! "— "Kai se que te duele mucho pero…Takao esta ahora en Rusia…y no creo que puedas…ir allí ahora…"—Kai cae de rodillas y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente…

Después ve el beyblade, lo toma entre sus manos y se levanta…--"Hiromi, jamás dejaría de apoyarme…y se que…ella quiere que la rescatemos…así que…"—Ve desafiantemente a todos sus compañeros—"PELEARE HASTA QUE NO PUEDA MAS…Y LOS VENCERE A TODOS USTEDES! GREVOLUTIONS!"—Todos sonríen al ver tal determinación en el rostro de Kai…su madre solo sonríe y ve al cielo—"'Hiromi espero estés bien'"

Mientras en la abadía de Rusia…una chica empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente intentando identificar donde esta

-"Pero…que?...donde? "— "Estas conmigo"—Hiromi voltea y ve a…--"Takao!"— "Que acaso no te da gusto verme?...o es que acaso prefieres a Kai!"—Esto ultimo lo dice algo enfadado—"Pero…Takao?...por que!"— "Por que!...POR QUE!...POR QUE TE AMO HIROMI, POR ESO!...Y TU…EN VEZ DE RESPONDERME, ELIGES A KAI!"— "Pero yo amo a Kai, y eso no lo puedes cambiar Takao!"— "No…pero si puede matar a aquel que te alejo de mi"—Hiromi abre los ojos impresionada…acaso Takao hablaba enserio?...si así era…quería decir que el iba a matar a…--"NO, POR FAVOR NO! No lo mates te lo suplico!...haré lo que me digas pero no le hagas nada! Onegai!"—Takao la vio con algo de suspicacia—"De verdad harás lo que diga?"—Hiromi titubeo pero asentía—"Si así es…entonces…júrame que jamás volverás a ver a Kai y que me amaras solo a mí!"— "Si…Takao…solo te…amare…a ti"—comenzó a llorar pero sabia que lo que hacia estaba bien…por que así kai estaría protegido y Takao no le haría nada

Takao salio de su habitación y fue donde Volter….

-"Que deseas?"—"Quiero deshacerme de Kai…ahora!"—Volter sonrió—Si así lo deseas…derrota a todos los Bega Bladers y te dejare ir a Matar a Kai…

_**Continuara…**_

Kai.-…

Taka.-n.n

…creo que me pase de drástica…

Kai.-…--toma sus maletas—Renuncio…

Taka.-n.n Vamos viejo…que te puedo hacer?

Kai.-…no me vas a matar?

Taka.-No…n.n no ves que soy un santo D

Kai.-¬¬U con cuernos….

u.u Bueno espero os guste el capi…n.n si así es dejen un review y subiré el sexto capi., y además no se que hacer O.o…U.u dejo a Hiromi con Takao y la hago sufrir o la dejo con Kai y la dejo vivir feliz U.U…que difícil elección

Kai.-Y si haces los dos finales…

V.V…pus eso si…pero ya se XD…. D ajajajajajaja ustedes decidan…que final pongo primero….KaixHiromi o TakaxHiromi?

**Poka…dejen reviews… )**


End file.
